Oddworld: Al's Oddventure
by TheManFromMudos
Summary: Ladies and gentleglukks: it's time. That's right, after several long months of waiting, Alan is finally back! And now, without further ado, I present to you the final chapter in the 'Oddworld: Al' trilogy! I know, I know. You've been waiting a long time for this moment. But believe me, Al's been waiting a whole lot longer...


*DISCLAIMER – 20 years ago, there was a great man. He created an entire planet, with it's own species, customs, culture… and strife. For all it's conflict, it's still one of the most interesting planets you'll ever find. So thanks for that, Lorne Lanning, and everyone else at Oddworld Inhabitants. Whilst this story contains so many of my own places, people and plotlines, the idea would not have come without the Oddworld Inhabitants team, who I don't own, and hold no responsibility for. Just so you know.*

*DISLAIMER II: THE NEXT STATEMENT – This story contains a whole heap of references to nearly every science fiction franchise under the sun. Seriously, if you can name it, it's probably referenced somewhere in this story. From the biggest names in sci-fi literature, to the smallest of space-age indie games. They're all here, and I don't own any of them, no matter how much I wish I did. That being said, please understand… _this ain't a crossover, ya got that?_ *

 **Ashbridge Inhabitants is Proud to Present**

 **An** _ **AL**_ **IVE Experience**

 **By TheManFromMudos**

 **The Final Chapter in the Oddworld: Al Trilogy**

 **Oddworld: Al's Oddventure**

 **Chapter I – Oddworld: Al's Oddventure**

As I stepped into the huge, dark room, the first thing that I noticed was how empty it was. There were no wall decorations or windows, no colourful patterns on the floor or ceiling. The lighting was dim, to say the least. A single fluorescent strip bulb ran along the centre of the ceiling, which flickered constantly. Even so, through the darkness, I could just make out the faint red glow of my target. I stepped closer to the hazy light, traveling almost the entire length of the room, before I finally arrived before it.

Less than a metre from the far wall, a small pillar stuck up from the ground, providing the room's only noticeable feature. The pillar was several inches thick, and protruded about three feet into the air, before it was capped of by a huge, red button. The button had the letters 'GFMA-1 SDS' printed on it in bold black letters. It was everything you'd expect to see in a comically-oversized button. And now, at long, _long_ last, I was going to press it. Without any further hesitation, I lifted my hand to hover over the button. Just one push, and it'd all be over. Just one push, and this madness would end.

In that moment, so many thoughts raced through my head. Was I doing the right thing here? After all we'd worked for, now was as good a time as any. But what about the others? Curie, Dave, Nelson… Abe? I found myself unable to decide what was best. Nevertheless, I didn't attempt to resist when my hand began to lower itself towards the button. I'd waited too long. I just wanted to go home. That's all I'd ever wanted. Not to liberate an entire civilisation. Not to bring down the largest organisation in the history of the Milky Way Galaxy. Just to be back, in my house, in Trosking, safe and sound. Just one push, and it would all be over. Just one push, and I could return to Earth in peace.

Several moments passed then, my hand edging closer still to the enormous red button beneath it. Through the thick metal doors of the empty chamber, I could here the faint sounds of alarms ringing. Alarms that I'd set off. Panic that I'd caused. No more, though. After all I'd worked for, I _was_ going to end it. The others would be remembered as heroes, the saviors of the people of the Galactic Federation. And I'd be remembered as the coward that killed them. The Slig who was so self-centered, so emotionless, that he couldn't spare just a few more minutes for the lives of his comrades. But I didn't care how I'd be remembered. I'd be back in the 21st Century. Just one push, and history would be made. Just one push, and worlds would be destroyed.

Finally, my hand came to rest on the oversized button. It was cold to the touch, and made of cheap, brittle plastic. I could feel it as I gently began to apply pressure to the button. It began to move downwards as I pushed, and I heard it click once. I kept pushing, until a second click occurred. And then…

"Alan!" Shouted a voice from behind me. I wheeled around on the spot, and saw someone standing in the doorway at the end of the room. Someone who I hadn't seen for a very long time. Curie.

She was a sight for sore eyes, it was true. But although I was relieved to know she was safe, my hand remained firmly in place on the button.

"Alan, please," She continued, stepping closer towards me in an attempt to calm me down. "I beg you, wait for the others. There's still time. Not until 4 O'clock, remember?"

"Wait?" I chuckled back, a slightly psychotic undertone to my voice. "Are you seriously asking me to wait?"

"Alan, I didn't me-" She tried, taking a step back cautiously.

"3 YEARS!" I interrupted, bellowing at the top of my voice. "That's how long I've waited! That's how long I've been stuck on this godforsaken ship! No, the time for waiting is long gone."

"But what about Dave and Nelson?" She pleaded desperately. "And A-"

"Don't say his name!" I snapped, refusing to discuss that blue-skinned ba... I'll stop myself there before I say something I might regret. Point is, I wasn't going to let her guilt me out of this one. We had nothing more to discuss here.

"Come on, Alan." She tried once more. "Are you honestly telling me that you could hold a grudge against somebody so badly you'd let them die? No matter what's gone on between you, Abe is your friend. He fought with you, side by side, and I know you _won't_ let him, or the others, die."

Taking a deep breath, and glancing at the button one last time, I realised that Curie was right. I wouldn't let Abe die. And I certainly wouldn't let Dave and Nelson die. I moved my hand away from the button slowly, bringing it down by my side in silence.

"Ten minutes." I said, nodding.

"Twenty." Curie replied, shaking her head.

"Fifteen." I announced firmly. Damn Curie and her damn negotiating techniques.

"Done." She agreed. "Don't worry, Alan. They'll be here."

"I certainly hope so." I assured her. After all, once you've been through three years of this madness, what was fifteen more minutes, eh?

Oh, hold on a minute. You're probably all a little confused. Allow me to explain. It all started back in the summer of 494764…


End file.
